The Best Night Of Their Lives
by KateMB
Summary: My post-"Always" fic. Castle & Beckett in bed after their first time.


**The Best Night Of Their Lives**

**AN: Finally, here is my post-"Always" fic. Set between "Always" and "After The Storm". I didn't intend for it to be so close to the S5 premiere date when I wrote and published this, but I've always been a last-minute/close-to-the-deadline kind of person. I hope you enjoy where I've taken Rick & Kate on their path of intimacy.**

Every touch is new.

Every tingle going through their bodies is new.

New. New. New.

They know each other better than anyone.

They can read each other's eyes well.

They've held hands and maintained eye contact countless times.

They've had each other's back for four years and developed a beautiful friendship, a partnership.

Now, that partnership has chartered a different course, a love affair that they both want and have been yearning for.

And everything is new.

They lie side by side in his super soft bed, naked between his silky sheets, catching their breaths.

They stay like that for several minutes, not knowing what to say or how to engage each other next. This is the best night of their lives, and they don't know what happens next.

Hell, he doesn't even fully understand what happened the rest of that day to make her show up at his doorstep and claim him with her mouth. He's not going to complain, though.

It's hardly even "that day" anymore. He glances at the clock and notices it's well past 1 AM. He smirks, remembering they had done it twice, both times in his bed. After the first time, they were still kissing & touching so wildly that they never disconnected and winded up grinding & coming again. That was amazing! He has no idea how he was capable of that.

Neither does she. She's amazed at both their stamina. Must be because of those four long years of sexual tension. One time just couldn't be enough. Two times isn't enough either, but, for now, she is satisfied. He is too.

And here they finally are, post-sex, together. It's something they've been waiting for, been wanting, been wishing for. It's happened now, at a time of love in addition to lust. This was consummation of an intense, real love, and they both feel more alive than ever.

She takes a deep breath, recalling how it felt to kiss him when he shut his font door with her. It was more than kissing, she knows, remembering his lips on her neck. It takes her breath away all over again.

And when he pushed her up against the bookshelves next to the entrance to his office? Oh wow! She had been leading him to his bedroom, choosing the journey through his office, wanting to pass by his books inspired by her and his desk, his laptop where he writes them. It felt right to travel through the space where he expresses his true thoughts & desires about her.

He must have been eager to have her because he swept her up, she wrapped her legs around him, and they tongued heatedly as they made a detour to his desk. She smiles, remembering the things they knocked over.

He looks over at her then, observing the giddiness on her face. She doesn't catch him, though, and he knows instantly what she's thinking about. He thinks of how he carried her to his bed, after first removing that obstacle of a shirt and her skin-tight jeans. The way her bare legs felt around him… He needs that feeling again. She held him so tightly to her while kissing the hell out of him; it seemed possessive, like she'd never let him go.

And the look in her eyes as she laid on the bed while watching him strip. He had never seen such a dark lust in her eyes, not even that time going undercover at a club when she drove his Ferrari.

They were grateful for one bedside lamp being on once they were both completely naked. They had locked eyes, but couldn't maintain that contact for long. They had to check each other out.

They also wanted and needed each other more than ever before. There was no going back for them. When he climbed on top of her… There are no words to describe what they were feeling when their naked bodies were finally pressed together. And when he ultimately entered her…after some thorough bodily exploration…oh my god! He fit her perfectly. At some point she couldn't help but close her eyes and just lose herself in the feeling of him moving inside of her. He had a similar experience – a revelation that that was finally happening. He was having sex with his muse, the tough detective who had turned him down, the woman he was & is devotedly in love with.

And they had sex TWICE! In HIS bed!

A smug grin forms on his face, rehearing all the noises that released from her mouth. All those delicious sounds were because of him and his actions. Damn, she wanted him BAD. Deep down, he always knew she did.

Both times, she had let him take control. It didn't matter how they joined, how they climaxed. No one was thinking about top or bottom or who came first. They just conquered and enjoyed each other.

Thinking back, she loved him on top. Loved moving her hips with his and clawing at his back and him breathing heavily into her neck. In fact, he might have left marks there from all the sucking he did. Or, there are ones elsewhere on her body. She feels her neck and remembers that there have to be marks from her struggle with Maddox. If Castle noticed any, he never let it known. He simply worshipped her body and drank her up like she was a fine wine.

And he was divine chocolate. A huge piece of delicious chocolate that she definitely wants to devour again. And he has a tattoo! Hard to miss when he stood naked before her. It's some sort of symbol at his right hip, and she can't believe he had never mentioned it before. She thinks it's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. Besides his eyes and his chest.

Kate's mind is taking her places, and she's losing herself in Rick – the man that's right beside her in this bed.

She looks over at him. A look of pure happiness glazes her eyes. She stretches, which gets his attention, and rolls onto her side. She smiles shyly and reaches for his hand.

Rick stares at her as if gazing at her for the very first time. He doesn't know how that's possible. When their hands touch, it's electrifying. Not in a heated, arousing way, but a newly comforting, loving way. An electricity that is so strong…it matches his deep feelings for her. And hers for him.

He brings her hand to his chest, wanting her to feel how his heart beats for her. She revels in being able to touch his bare chest and spreads her fingers, amazed at such simple contact with him. Her heart beats so fast; it does always when he's around. Right now, they're naked together, so she doesn't think it'll calm down until she goes to sleep.

He holds her hand to him as they stare into each other's eyes, showing so much love for one another.

A few moments later, he brings her hand to his lips, kissing her palm tenderly, still not breaking eye contact with her. She lets out a sigh that makes him weak in the knees; his lips are intoxicating. He lays her hand between them, and their fingers interlock, sending a wave of something powerful through her. Love, perhaps? She's forced to leave his eyes, needing to see their joined hands. Her smile grows, which makes him grin like a fool. He'll never get enough of that smile because he never sees her smile like that. She looks so happy.

If he's the reason that Kate Beckett is so sooo happy, then he's the happiest man on Earth.

She looks back to his face, and his grin just makes her smile grow as big as it can get. She blinks away coyly and is surprised that she can't think of a single word to say to him. She's relieved when he speaks first.

"This is real," he asks softly. "What we did…"

Their eyes lock again, and she replies just as softly, "It really happened, Rick."

He has an insecure moment, seeking out how she's feeling, what she's thinking. "And…how…do you feel?"

She tries not to laugh. "Castle. We just had sex. You see the smile on my face, right?"

"Can't miss it." His smile grows, and he looks like a child at Christmas.

She detects something he isn't sharing with her. "What, Castle?"

"Did you hear yourself? You said we had sex."

She bows her head, blushing. She can't believe how easily those words came out of her, and hearing him repeat them… It sounds so good, so right.

She looks back to him and asks, "And how do you feel?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. But if you want the God's honest truth…"

"Tell me." Anticipation creeps up in her stare.

"I feel like I'm laying on a cloud of whip cream, and I'm sharing that whip cream with you, and all that's in front of us is sunshine, rainbows, and a giant billboard that reads: 'Finally! Kate Beckett has sex with Rick Castle!'"

She takes her hand away and buries her face in both her hands while laughing hysterically. And he can't help but laugh with her.

"Oh my God, Castle. For real?" Her laughter begins subsiding.

He rolls onto his side and moves closer to her. "I'm very serious."

Kate peeks at him from under her hands, and a shiver goes through her at how close he now is. She clutches the sheet to her, not use to the fact that he's seen her naked and she has no reason to hide herself. She also forgets that she can reach out and touch him however she wants.

Rick's focus moves to her lips, and he can't forget that he's able to kiss her whenever he wants. Being able to kiss her at all is wonderful. Her lips feel amazing, and he has a craving for them. But the way she's keeping herself covered has him puzzled. "Are you also feeling shy?" He flicks to the sheet and then to her eyes. Her eyes follow, and she blushes. "Um yeah… I… This is all so new, Castle."

His comforting smile warms her heart. "It is. I understand. We're still us, you know? Just…closer now. And naked." He smirks at that, and she rolls her eyes. He laughs and says, "See? Still us."

She nods and brings a hand up to smooth his hair back and run over his ear, resting it on his neck. "I can touch you any way I want now," she says, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Anywhere you want," he adds.

"I don't know how I'll get use to that," she whispers.

"Me neither," he admits. "Touching you. Kissing you. Seeing you without clothes on. Just…wow."

"It's kind of weird that we're like this now with each other." She pauses and sighs, "But soooo right."

They share a smile, and he responds, "I don't think this was meant to happen till now. Can you imagine…"

"Everything we've been through… It all led to this. Right here, right now, being in this bed together."

"And all this time I thought I was the romantic, sappy one."

She chuckles lightly and replies, "You must have rubbed off on me."

"Oh, I definitely rubbed something on you, in you."

"Castle!" Her face reddens.

"Oh my God, I have never seen you blush so much, Beckett."

Despite everything being new, they are still Castle and Beckett. They can still bicker and joke and jab as they've done before. Very reassuring to her. Only now, their banter has taken a more intimate form, and she loves it.

He loves it, too.

Instead of a sharp-witted response, she chooses to laugh it off. And since she can, she moves her hand to his shoulder and buries her face in his neck.

He'll never get over the beauty and childlike quality of her laugh.

The sheet is not locked in place anymore, and he takes advantage of that. He knows he can get away with it. He slips a hand to her back and tugs her body against his. This stops her laughter abruptly, and she pulls her head back. "You can't tell me you don't like this," he says seriously.

"It's just… It's new. I feel tingly all over. And I'm very warm. Because of you. You're very warm."

He feels the exact same way. Her body pressed to his sends tingles of happiness and excitement to every nerve in his body. He tells her, "You feel like the smoothest, warmest velvet I've ever held in my hands. I've never experienced anything like what I'm experiencing with you tonight. I'm tingly too, from my toes up to my brain." Instinctively, their legs entangle under the sheet. "And I just…" He wants to say "I love you", but holds it back. "I'm so happy. Because of you, Kate."

She's speechless, not knowing how to respond to the talented wordsmith. "Ohh, Rick." She wraps her arms around him and lays her chin on his shoulder. They hold each other for a minute, soaking each other up, taking note of what this new form of happy intimacy feels like.

It feels extraordinary.

His hands rub her back gently. She tilts her head down, touching her nose to his shoulder for a couple moments, and he feels her bright smile. She turns her head and nuzzles his neck. Just her cute little nose on his skin takes him high to a place he's never been. Well, technically he's been there since she grabbed him and kissed him at his doorstep. Every little piece of contact from her keeps him there. He can't imagine falling from that high, and he never wants to. He just wants to wrap her up and keep her here with him in this beautiful cocoon.

Her breath blowing evenly against his neck… Oh God, there are no words to describe the warmth that spreads through him from that. It's like being home in front of a roaring fire. Very comforting.

He suddenly feels her lips on his neck. A soft, wet kiss. It's beautifully astounding.

She pulls back to catch his gaze, and she whispers, "I can do that whenever I want." She leans in to kiss his jaw. "And that."

A kiss upon his forehead. "And that."

Another kiss on his neck. He tastes like an addiction that she never wants to attend rehab for. His skin feels perfect for her sweet kisses. She knows it's only a matter of time before their mouths are reunited.

She settles against the pillow, her lips curved, showing her contentment.

"Have you truly let your mind think about what this night means," he asks, waggling his eyebrows, not wanting to shield these thoughts from her. It's more fun to share.

"I guess I…haven't?" Her contentment shifts to curiosity.

"Let me enlighten you." He leans in to say in her ear, "We can have sex whenever, wherever we want. Not just simple touching. Not just kissing. Sex!" He kisses her ear, and she gasps lightly from both his words and his lips.

He pulls back, grinning. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get use to it. And then I'll make sure to surprise you and keep you guessing so you won't get bored with me."

"I could never get bored with you."

"Good. So…you'll just have to keep up with me."

"Maybe you're the one who has to keep up with me."

"Ooooh, Beckett. That's right… You've got this secret wild side to yourself. I look forward to learning your tricks."

She giggles at that.

Wait. Giggles? Kate Beckett giggles? "You giggle," he ponders out loud.

That makes her giggle more.

He realizes how right she was. Everything is so very new. This giggling… He enjoys hearing it for the first time.

And Rick Castle has never heard a cuter sound come out of her.

She gets herself under control and says, "Don't be so shocked that I giggle. Don't all girls giggle?"

"Um, uhh, maybe? I never took notes on that."

She gets a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Any note-taking on tonight's activities?"

"Now why would I share those notes with you," he wonders.

"Because I'm your partner." She presses her nose to his, their lips inches from touching. Her hands run along the sides of his body. "Partners share info." The heat between them is building; they can't go much longer without kissing.

"Well…besides the way your hands felt, the feel of your lips & tongue on me, the taste of your mouth, how your body felt, and all the noises you made…"

"I didn't make that much noise, Castle."

"Oh yes, you did, Kate." Her cheeks redden, and he continues, "What's highest on my list of mental notes tonight are how you looked and how you felt when you…"

"When I?"

"When you…" He gives her a look.

She pulls back, exasperated. "You can't say the word 'orgasmed'?"

"You just said that word? You really said… Ohh God. That's so hot."

"It's not a big deal. Say the word, Castle!"

He has to catch his breath. That word on her tongue… Damn, it's sexy! "I can say the word 'orgasmed'. I'm not that immature. It's just, talking about you…doing that…while I'm with you… It's like you said. It's new. I'm not use to being with you so intimately." He runs a hand over her face and strokes her neck with a finger.

She lies on her back with him hovering above her, still on his side. "Being with you like this is amazing." There's that twinkle again. "What we did…twice…was amazing."

He moans, and her breathing hitches. Nothing sounds as sexy as his moaning and groaning. She wants to hear more. "You agree, don't you?"

"Mmmhmmm," he moans, nodding, and she smiles. This smile is definitely only for him. It's way too sexy. What they did might be the best sex he's ever had. It has to be. Unless they can top it.

Although…nothing can compare to their first time.

"I've never experienced anything as amazing as what I did tonight with you," she says, as if reading his thoughts, "Our first time. And it won't be our last. I'll make sure of that."

"Ooh, you will?" He looks like a kid about to go Trick-or-Treating.

She snakes an arm around his neck and lightly massages his neck. He loses the will to keep his eyes open and becomes mesmerized by her wonderful fingers. Meanwhile, her other hand palms his abs, feeling his delicious muscles there. He moans, much to her delight.

Only her ceasing movements allows him to reopen his eyes. "You back with me now," she asks in a whisper, smiling softly.

"Always," he answers lovingly. He looks over her body, what he can see of it, and whispers, "You're beautiful, Kate."

"I know," she responds, "You told me earlier."

"It's something I will tell you frequently. Because it's true."

Her heart is pitter-pattering so much. No more words are needed. "I think we can stop talking now," she says, her fingers gripping the back of his neck. He moans as he lets her pull him down for a kiss that begins slow and exploratory but soon turns heated and urgent. And they're moaning like crazy.

She drags him against her, slipping her arms around him, holding his body tightly to hers. "You feel so good," she murmurs breathlessly between kisses.

She can't ignore the hardness pressing into her soft skin. "Mmmm… Is that a pen in your pocket, or are you thrilled to be with me?" She doesn't let him answer. "Oh, wait, you don't have any pockets…because you aren't wearing any clothes." More kissing. "I think I prefer you this way."

Rick is delighted with everything she has said, but… "I thought you said we could stop talking." More kissing. "For the record, I like how you feel too," he whispers in her ear.

"I can tell," she whispers back.

"You are a naughty girl, Kate Beckett," he declares, staring into her eyes.

She grins seductively and resumes kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He moans deeply and feels turned on just from her brilliant tongue alone. His hands start roaming her body, causing her to moan. One hand runs down the side of her, fingers grazing her rear, reaching her thigh. Their kissing is incredibly hot, and she's moaning up a storm. He lifts her thigh, forcing her knee to bend, and he moans while massaging her smooth skin.

Chills go through her from his touch. She feels a sensation between her legs, and she knows she's just as turned on as he is.

Their mouths break apart. They're gasping immensely. His fingers trail her inner thigh while his mouth lands on her neck, sucking heavily, making her gasp loudly. He can't help but pause for a couple seconds to smirk. "I'll never tire of making you squirm," he says before wrapping his lips around her right breast, tonguing her nipple. "Oh, Rick," she exclaims, arching into him. He pauses to say, "Squirming. I love it."

He flicks her nipple with his tongue before kissing his way to her left breast, pausing to gently dote on her scar. It takes her breath away the pure love he shows there. She gasps sharply at his expert tongue making her left nipple hard. It's peaking just for him; no one can do what he does to get her so riled up.

He sucks on her, and he sucks her so damn well. Her fingers had been holding his head to her, but now her fingernails dig into his upper back, causing him to groan. "Meow," he moans, stopping to smirk up at her.

She lets out a laugh and says breathlessly, "You say 'meow' to that? You haven't seen or felt anything yet." She gives him a smirk of her own.

"Sexy cat claws, Kate," he replies. "I think it's you who hasn't seen or felt anything yet." He watches her gorgeous reaction to his talented fingers moving to her warm, moist flesh between her legs. Her back arches, she throws her head back, and she lets out an ungodly noise of pleasure. He rubs her clit and teases, "Oh, you like that, do you?" His fingers are getting soaked, and he loves it.

His teasing annoys her, but his fingers are performing magic on her. It'd be difficult to stop him. She would only ever allow him to be in control in bed, but she wants to show him precisely what he's got his hands on, so to speak.

She enjoys his fingering a few more moments before gathering the will to grab his wrist and force his hand away from her legs. In an instant, he's on his back with her straddling him. Both groan at the contact made from their groins.

He's dumbfounded and more excited than he believed possible. "Wow, Beckett." He smiles and leers at her body. He has noticed the bruising on her neck and ribs that are not from anything he did, but he doesn't want to disrupt their incredible night by asking for more details about how she almost died. That's a conversation for after they've had some sleep, and it's something he has to tread lightly on. He can't be sure that she'll open up to him and not run off. He grins at the marks that are from him. He grabbed her too tight at her waist and sucked her hard in a couple places.

He raises his hands and cups her breasts. She enjoys it for a moment and then rips his hands away, pinning them to the bed. She kisses him ardently and bites his lip while grinding against him. She sits up, smiling. "Tiger," he breathes, and her smile widens.

"Hey, I thought you said next time it'd be without the tiger," he says in a normal tone, giving her a wink.

Kate laughs, shaking her head at him. Her fingers interlock with his on their own accord. "Castle, are we cuffed right now?"

"No." He pouts. "But we should be."

She leans down to kiss him. "I like how your mind works," she confesses in a whisper, "But now's not the time for cuffs."

He shudders excitedly and asks, "And what time…"

"I'll show you," she answers against his lips. Their lips meet in a kiss he deems too short, but he moans at the feel of her beautiful lips grazing his neck. She nips him, to which he responds, "Oooh!" She tongues the spot, and he moans again. She sets open-mouth kisses all over and moves down his chest. Her expert tongue flicks one nipple and then the other. "Wow, oh wow," he sighs, not believing how good she is with her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Her lips move further down, and she scoots her body to sit between his legs. She takes a breath and teases, "You like that?" Her tongue circles his naval and slides straight down, lapping at his waist, causing him to groan excessively. She sits up, smirking. She looks to him and then at his manhood, her smirk only growing larger. She can't help it.

Reading her mind, he says, "You don't have to… If you're not ready to…"

"I want to. Badly," she says huskily.

She lets go of his hands and runs her nails down his body. She watches his handsome face as one of her fingers slowly moves along the underside of his manhood. He gasps and twitches, and she clutches him in her hand, bringing her mouth to his tip. Her tongue swirls around him. She loves how hard he is and how much noise he's making.

It's her turn to make him squirm, and he's fighting to not thrust his hips at her. He grips the sheet when she takes her hand off and takes him fully into her mouth. His eyes shut, he throws his head back, and he lets out a huge groan. Her soft lips and wet tongue on his most sensitive part sends all kinds of thrills through him. He calls out her name, and she starts moaning. She holds his hips in place, continues moaning, and he cries, "Ohh God, Kate!"

He opens his eyes to see her looking up at him while bobbing her head up and down, her mouth bringing him closer and closer to release. What an erotic sight; it's better than he ever imagined. She's torturing him way more than he did her. She doesn't intend to finish him like that; she simply wanted to know what it felt like to have him in her mouth. She's awestruck at how large he is, but it doesn't discourage her. She welcomes more of him in, and he groans at the feel of her swallowing.

She slowly lifts her head up, his hardness slipping out of her mouth. She sucks his head a bit before completely freeing him. He has to catch his breath and somehow regain the ability to think and speak.

Kate sits up and combs her hair back, taking deep breaths. She smiles and leans in to kiss him softly, her tongue stroking his lips. He opens his mouth, but she keeps her tongue away, playing hard to get. His tongue skirts her lips, and she lets out a tiny giggle. She sucks on his bottom lip and takes it between her teeth. He chuckles and moans, slipping his hands to her waist, jerking her body to his. Their groins making contact again break their playful lip-lock.

Their eyes lock, conveying the desire they're feeling for one another. Out of slightly nervous habit, she bites her bottom lip, and Rick has to kiss her again, dragging that sexy, swollen lip between his teeth, making her moan.

Their lips stay together, not moving. Their hands travel wherever they can…because they can.

"You're extraordinary," he whispers.

She kisses him fiercely, turned on even more just from his voice. Plus, she's always loved him using that word to describe her.

She pulls back breathlessly, and their eyes say everything. He guides her entrance to him and eases inside her. She holds onto his shoulders and cries out as he penetrates her completely, and he breathes her name in a possessive way, like he's claiming ownership to her by being sexually joined with her.

They remain still, him waiting for her cue and her wanting to savor this. They were more fast-paced earlier. Taking their time now… They can truly revel in the feel of their bodies being united.

They haven't even moved yet, and they're both breathing heavily, emotions flooding their minds as they silently reflect on how long it has taken for them to finally dive into a romance together.

Their lips connect again, and she smoothes a hand over his face. Her hips begin moving, and his meet hers in a perfect rhythm. Their tongues mingle for a while, and then she sits up, gasping. She moves faster and exclaims in a whisper, "Ohhh my… This feels amazing…"

He grips her waist tightly, and their eyes lock. Eyesex combined with actual sex is a very powerful sensation. They instinctively move faster, and her nails dig into his shoulders.

Panting. Gasping. Groaning. The sounds they make only add fuel to their passion.

While calling out his name, she throws her head back, closing her eyes, losing herself in their sexing. Her inner walls clench around his manhood, and he lets out a sound he didn't know he was capable of. It excites her. Every sound, every move he makes…excites her to no end. Except, there has to be an end here, a climax. And she wants to reach it with him.

His hands travel up to her breasts, making her cry out louder. He cups her, squeezes her, and tugs on her nipples. "OH, RICK," she yells. He smirks briefly, loving the pleasure he gives her. Her walls clench again, and of course he loves that. He loves her on top of him. He's pushed closer to the edge, and he wants her to be right there with him.

She leans back a little, deepening the angle he has inside her, and oh God, what an angle! Their noises are louder, and soon their eyes make contact again. More panting, and she gasps, "OH God…I'm close. So close!" "Me too," he groans, "KATE!"

His hands start to move down, but she stops him. "Noo... Keep…your hands…there. Don't…stop," she struggles to speak. He squeezes again and thumbs her nipples. He thrusts harder into her. He does it again, and her walls tighten. "Castle," she exclaims roughly, "Yes!"

They've never had better orgasms than the ones they endure together. Earlier…and now. He watches her fall apart. She screams, much like she did in Rounds 1 and 2, and she convulses rapidly. He lets her drop forward, their mouths coming together again, him catching her beautiful moans. He grabs her hips and pumps her vehemently. She keeps moving with him, building more tension in her. She breaks away for air and watches intently as he orgasms under her, groaning and shouting her name. His body quakes while he erupts inside her, and it makes her come again. She cries out repeatedly, almost whimpering, and chants his name, "Rick, Rick, Rick…"

Eventually, she collapses on top of him, and he wraps his arms securely around her, keeping them together. They've broken out into a sweat and are breathing excessively. They can't seem to break apart, and they don't want to.

"Wow! Wow, Castle," she pants.

"Kate… You're incredible," he replies in a loud whisper.

She tightens her walls without thought, and it makes him moan. She smiles at him still being inside her but knows they cannot stay that way. She lifts her hips, him slipping out of her, and straightens her legs. She lays on him, sighs contently, and makes circles with her fingers on his shoulder and biceps. He moans softly and runs his hands up and down her back. Neither has the will to let go of each other, even though their bodies are drenched with sweat.

He loves being able to hold her nude body so close to his. Her breasts against his chest is mmmmm-good. The warmth radiating from her mingling with his own warmth, her deep breaths flowing on his skin… He doesn't need anything but her to keep him toasty and at peace.

She smiles for a couple moments at the feel of his heartbeat – racing because of her and then settling down to a steady rhythm. She focuses on his breathing, his panting becoming calm and soothing breaths. She plants a kiss to his throat in appreciation for him making her feel so relaxed.

"Ohhh, Rick," she sighs. He almost doesn't hear her.

"Kate… I…have no words… No words can describe that," he says, finding his voice.

"And you call yourself a wordsmith," she jabs at him gently.

"What can I say? You take the words right out of me." One hand comes up to brush her hair, his fingers loosing themselves in her tangled mass.

She tilts her head to lay a few tender kisses on his chest. She's grateful for being allowed to do this. She's grateful for him and for arriving at his front door and showing him her feelings for him. There is no better place for her to be than in his wonderful arms.

She lays her head in the crook of his neck. She purrs while nuzzling him. That's a new sound for him too, and he grins with delight.

They unwind together like that for a few more minutes before she moves off of him to the left side of the bed. He reaches down and grabs the sheet, pulling it up to their waists. He turns on his side to look at her, and she smiles warmly. "So, you, uhhh, came twice," he inquires, wanting to be sure.

She blushes and answers, "Yeah. Yes."

He leans in to kiss her passionately, making her moan. When he pulls back, he's grinning cockily. He rolls onto his back, resting his head in his hands. "Ohh yeahh, that's right. I am that good!"

She won't admit that he's right, not with that huge ego of his. Instead, she rolls her eyes, sits up, and whacks him with her pillow. He is completely taken by surprise. "Hey," he mumbles into the pillow. He grabs it and tosses it to the end of the bed. He sits up quickly on his knees, reaches for her. She shrieks and laughs as he slams her forward against the pillow. He holds her down and kisses her, but if she really wanted to escape, she could.

He breaks the kiss to nip her neck and say, "You'll pay for that."

Oh, she can't accept that. She grabs his ear and forcefully rolls on top of him while he's yelling, "Apples!" "You will pay for using a dumb, smug comment with me," she declares. She lets go of him and French kisses him roughly.

Both love how playful they are with each other, and it's exciting in the bedroom.

Rick grips the back of her neck, not wanting her to stop this fiery kissing. They're moaning, and their tongues are wrestling. It's playful. It's intense. It's borderline violent. And they can't get enough.

Kate's tongue slips in and out of his mouth in a manner that sends his mind to what their sex parts could be doing. He's growing hard against her. She feels it and groans deeply. She murmurs in between kisses, "Mmm, you're ready for Round 4."

"Damn straight, I am," he replies heatedly, rolling them onto their sides.

"Good," she whispers, hooking a leg around him. Her hand slips down his back to cup a butt cheek, making him moan enthusiastically. "I'm more than ready." They kiss again, the temperature rising between them.

She pulls him on top of her, his tongue diving into her mouth, and a thought briefly flicks through her mind: life can't get any more satisfying or worthwhile than this.

Sure, more hurdles lie ahead of her, of them. When they awake in the morning, when his mother and daughter eventually return home, when they face their friends, when they discuss her bruises and what really happened with Maddox. She doesn't know how he'll react when she tells him she resigned from the force, and he doesn't know if she's truly ready to commit herself to a relationship with him.

But all of that does not matter at this moment. In his bed. Wrapped up in each other. Naked, sated, but hungry for more.

Four years is a long waiting time, and they desperately want to make up for that lost time. They do so tonight. This is the raging storm of passion while a real storm still lingers outside.

They're learning what each other likes and how each other feels, and they're definitely feeling more at ease.

But everything is still new. Beautifully new.

And spine-tingling.

They've never felt more thankful for being alive.


End file.
